


Just A Guy In A Bar- Part 4

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Bribery, F/M, Light Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Tom Hiddleston Imagine blog on Tumblr <br/>"Moaning to Adam to take you to see the new James Bond Movie. You pester him until he finally gives in and takes you to the midnight showing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Guy In A Bar- Part 4

You were settled into the couch in front of the TV you had snuck into the house almost the day after you had moved in, Adam and his friend Ian's voices murmured from the far corner of the living room where Adam had all of his music things.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Adam pass him a wad of cash for another priceless instrument, something Adam seemed to have an endless supply of money for. You didn't mind, though, there were many nights where you would be curled up, watching Adam play and record his music, feeling the vibrations of each strum of the cords tingle throughout your body.

But tonight the TV was on your favorite show, and Butters was curled in your lap purring happily.

And that was when it happened.

The trailer for the new James Bond film.

You had seen  _all of them,_ from the originals down to the one a couple years ago. And it was opening this weekend.

You grabbed your phone and checked the movie times for the theater in town, and screamed for a second when you saw they were having a special midnight showing.

This was it.

You had to go.

Jumping up sent Butters spilling onto the floor, causing him to glare at you and slink off to the bedroom.

"Adam, we aren't doing anything this weekend right?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but you cut him off, "No? Good, we are going to see the new James Bond movie. They are having a midnight showing, and we are going."

"Uh…no," He said slowly.

"Uh….yes."

"I hate going to the movies."

"Oh come on. It's one movie"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with me on top?"

"Tempting but no."

You crossed your arms glaring at him.

"Well, not that I wouldn't be happy to be in the middle of a domestic dispute, I gotta get out of here." Ian said awkwardly standing, and said his goodbyes to you and Adam, and left.

"Fine." You said, but you had an idea of how to get him to give in. You settled in his lap, and started kissing him, moving away from his lips and kissed his jaw line to his ear, and gave a soft tug on the lobe with your teeth, causing Adams breath to become heavier.

"I guess we can just stay in, and do this I guess." You did your best sexy voice as you breathed in his ear, a hand sliding down his torso, feeling the bulge that had already formed under his jeans.

"See that's exactly what I'm saying." He moaned, as you continued to nip here and there on his neck, as you hand easily undid the button and fly of his pants, letting his length spring free.

"I guess, we could spend all night doing this." Your lips found his again, you tongue tracing his thin bottom lip, your fingers lightly traveling up and down his shaft.

A loud tortured moan ripped from his throat.

"But, I am really not in the mood," You said brightly, standing up, walking away from him, "I think I'll be too depressed from not seeing James Bond."

You couldn't even turn to look at him because you knew the face he would be making, and laughing would ruin the point you were trying to make.

"Fine. We will go." Adam said stiffly, "Now come back over here, you can't leave me like this."

"No," You sighed, turning back to him, smiling widely, "I guess I can't."

You went back to him, full with the intent to finish what you started.


End file.
